


золотая пыль

by chaeternum



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeternum/pseuds/chaeternum
Summary: Судьба врывается в жизнь Джено в форме незнакомца, идущего по пыльной улице в среду днем. (или Джено встречает Джемина, и все меняется)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 6





	1. Родной дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gold Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937305) by [Kihyunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunie/pseuds/Kihyunie). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> перевод главы: [@neoneun_machine](https://twitter.com/neoneun_machine) в твиттере
> 
> песни от автора:  
> morning light - wesley kneprath  
> tidal wave - old sea brigade  
> surprise yourself - jack garatt  
> boy - odesza

**Fernweh** [ˈfɛrnveː] _(n.)_ — _orig. German_

«farsickness”• -фарсикнес- • желание путешествовать • тоска по далеким местам

Antonym:

 **homesickness** [ˈhəʊmˌsɪknəs] _(n.)_ • -хоумсикнес- • тоска по дому и семье, когда находишься далеко от них

* * *

**Дом**

_“Я жажду великого приключения, которое приведет меня домой” , – Донна Линн Хоуп_

Судьба врывается в жизнь Джено в форме незнакомца, идущего по пыльной улице в среду днем. Джено не заметил бы его, если бы не срывал цветы, выращенные его мамой в палисаднике. Однако он занимается этим, и через некоторое время видит его. В этой деревне на двести душ он знает каждого в лицо и по имени, но не этого человека.

Он особенный, но Ли еще не понимает почему.

Молодой парень примерно двадцати лет (прямо как сам Джено) с огромным рюкзаком на плечах. Его волосы цвета мягкой карамели, резко переходят в черный, что Джено видит всегда и всюду, но ему идет. Даже придает более молодой вид, хотя кажется, он очень устал, если судить по тому, как волочит ноги.

Незнакомец внешне приятен, чтобы не сказать излишне. Джено трудно отвести взгляд.

Совсем скоро парень оказывается прямо перед ним, застенчиво сжимая загорелые руки вместе. Улыбаясь, он показывает поражающий идеальностью ряд зубов, и Ли осознает, что продолжал пялиться.

Парень спрашивает что-то на английском, ну или Джено так предполагает. Его английский ужасен, потому он надеется найти другой общий язык: 

\- Ты говоришь на корейском? Или на японском?

\- Ты знаешь корейский? - лицо незнакомца оживляется.

\- Я кореец, - Ли обводит пространство руками. - _Это_ Корея.

\- Ох, черт, ты прав, - смеется он, осознавая сказанное. - Извини, слишком устал. Как бы там ни было, я ищу рисовую ферму.

\- Оу, - конечно, Джено знает про ферму и семью владельцев. Он работал там раньше, если точно - целое лето в прошлом году. В этом он променял ферму на работу в крохотном магазинчике в центре, и на помощь матери с онлайн-бизнесом. – Тебе прямо по дороге. Увидишь ворота справа.

Парень улыбается вновь и поднимает огромный рюкзак. На его висках Ли замечает капельки пота, хотя сейчас не так уж и жарко.

\- Спасибо, эм?..

\- Ли Джено, - говорит Джено.

\- Что ж, спасибо тебе большое, Ли Джено.

Незнакомец собирается уйти, и Джено, не зная почему, останавливает его вопросом:

\- А ты?

Странное чувство копошится у него внутри, будто он действительно не хочет, чтобы этот парень ушел. В деревне не так много людей его возраста; они все разъехались по большим городам, как только смогли. Джисон даже уехал в Сеул, время от времени присылая фотографии. 

Должно быть, это оно – желание найти друга, когда все остальные кинули тебя.

\- Ой, - говорит паренек. - Я На Джемин.

\- И ты не отсюда.

Джено беспокоится, что это могло прозвучать слишком враждебно, хотя имелось в виду совсем не это, но Джемин усмехается, отвечая:

\- Просто проездом тут.

\- Понятно. В любом случае, надеюсь, ты хорошо проведешь здесь время.

\- Спасибо.

Они смотрят друг на друга еще мгновение, и прежде чем Джемин отворачивается, Джено чувствует себя странно заведенным под его взглядом.

Ли смотрит, как он уходит, исчезая за последним домом. И уверен, что соседка, миссис Ким, тоже наблюдает, только через занавески.

В конце концов, уже давно в деревню не заходил незнакомец.

Джемин останется на две недели. Об этом говорят старушки в крохотном магазинчике, пока Джено помогает складывать сладкий картофель в корзины.

Они говорят, что Джемин работает на ферме, а взамен может спать там и ему дают немного еды.

Он просто проездом.

Ли не удивляется, слыша разговоры о нем буквально через день после появления. Это самое захватывающее событие с того дня, как старый фермер оставил ворота открытыми, и половине деревни пришлось прогонять кур со своих дворов.

Да и Джено любопытно. Эта деревня не самая потерянная для мира, поскольку находится всего в часе езды от соседнего крупного города, но потерянная и довольно скучная, чтобы быть замеченной туристами. Здесь нечего делать, кроме как заниматься фермерством и сидеть на солнышке. Есть только один магазинчик, продающий выращенные здесь же овощи, традиционную пищу и предметы первой необходимости, которые грузовик привозит из города несколько раз в месяц. Жена его владельца – парикмахерша, что довольно удобно, по мнению Ли. Но в остальном? Ничего. Просто пыль, цикады и надвигающаяся влажность долгого лета.

Ему интересно, что для такого человека, как Джемин, может быть привлекательным здесь.

Появление кого-то нового не приносит таких сильных перемен, которых бы хотелось Джено. Довольно долго он совсем не сталкивается с Джемином, даже на общественных площадках деревни, несмотря на то, что тусуется там чаще обычного.

Нет. Как будто ничего не произошло. Все как всегда, как будто ни один посторонний не появился.

Жизнь медленно течет в этой глубинке. Застойно. Джено проводит дни своей жизни почти одинаково: завтракает с мамой и сестрой, играет с кошками, читает книгу, хлопочет в магазине, обедает. Вечером возвращается домой, принимает душ, помогает отцу с обработкой дерева, пока сестра помогает маме на кухне, а затем все вместе ужинают.

Часто они разговаривают и рассказывают друг другу истории. Иногда они с Ынджин играют или ссорятся из-за игр. Иногда Джено читает больше, время от времени помогает маме с онлайн-магазином, который она открыла для продажи браслетов ручной работы. Изредка он думает, ждет ли его в будущем нечто большее, чем один и тот же день, прожитый снова и снова, всегда одинаково, просто в разное время года.

Ли не создан для приключений. Ему _нравится_ деревня - постоянная струйка существования в отличие от быстро меняющейся городской жизни, о которой иногда ему рассказывает Донхек. Он думает, что ему здесь хорошо. Было бы просто хорошо встретить кого-то, кто приехал откуда-то еще, и поговорить о той жизни, которая существует где-то там. Где-то, где живут другие люди.

Он задается вопросом, нравится ли здесь Джемину. Пробовал ли он уже домашнюю соевую пасту миссис Чон. Счастлив ли он здесь, даже если это не его дом?

\- Вы слышали о парне, который пришел сюда? – спрашивает Джено за ужином, прижимая рис к тарелке, чтобы его было легче зачерпнуть, - Про того, который работает на полях?

\- Я единственная его еще не видела? – жалуется Ынджин.

\- Он вроде бы хороший работник, - поднимает взгляд отец.

\- Как и полагается, - вставляет мать, - За это он может бесплатно жить в доме.

Джено мычит, все еще глядя на еду.

\- Почему интересуешься? – спрашивает Ынджин, пиная его голень под столом. - Разве не я должна быть той, кто расспрашивает о милых незнакомцах?

\- Парню не может быть интересно? – огрызается Джено, - Да и как ты узнала, что он милый, если ни разу его не видела?

\- О, значит, он _милый_!

\- Нет, он… заткнись.

\- Это не похоже на тебя – быть любопытным.

\- Я только задал обыкновенный вопрос…

\- Не препирайтесь, - решительно говорит их мама, и Джено откидывается на спинку стула, глядя на ухмылку Ынджин.

Ему просто любопытно. Вот и все. Было бы неплохо отвлечься от повседневной рутины, поговорить с кем-то одного с ним возраста, с кем-то приезжим. Хотя бы раз в жизни притвориться более безрассудным, чем он есть на самом деле.

Джено бездельничает за прилавком в компании с потрепанной копией Гарри Поттера, когда Джемин заходит в магазин. В этот час, ранним днем, дела идут еще медленнее обычного, но миссис Чон все равно нравится, когда кто-то присутствует. Джено не возражает; это повод расслабиться и не заниматься помощью по дому.

Ли поднимает взгляд. Джемин ставит на прилавок пакет с сухофруктами и бутылку воды, с улыбкой простукивая кучу нот по дереву. Он выглядит гораздо бодрее, чем в первую их встречу, хотя сейчас он весь взмокший и чумазый из-за работы в поле. Наверное, у него перерыв.

\- Давно не виделись, Ли Джено.

Парень пересчитывает купюры и открывает ящик в поиске сдачи, пока сотня вопросов вертится на языке.

\- Хорошо проводишь время в нашей маленькой деревне?

Джемин забирает монетки из рук Джено, но не трогает свои покупки.

\- Это очень освежает после жизни в городе.

 _\- Освежает_ , - повторяет Ли и фыркает, - Здесь ничего не происходит.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Здесь изобилие.

\- Я бы не назвал крошечную деревню изобилием.

\- Ну, во-первых, здесь ты, - На подмигивает, и Джено роняет чек, покрываясь ярким румянцем. - Во-вторых, здесь есть чем заняться. Я только приехал из Сиднея и хотел отдохнуть от всего этого шума, понимаешь.

Сидней. Джемин был в _Австралии_. Самое дальнее, где побывал Джено - соседний город.

\- Австралия? Какая она?

Джемин прикусывает нижнюю губу.

\- Знаешь, я еще не успел завести друзей. Может, встретимся в поле после твоей смены? Если хочешь, я имею в виду. Я расскажу тебе об Австралии.

\- Я… конечно. Да. Класс. Я заканчиваю примерно в пять.

Они улыбаются друг другу, прежде чем На забирает сухофрукты и воду и, махнув рукой, уходит.

Джено сидит там некоторое время, гадая, что только что произошло. Спрашивая себя, почему он задает Джемину все эти вопросы, хотя обычно не находит слов. Но это было до смешного легко, как будто они уже знакомы. Как будто он с полуулыбкой вытягивал слова прямо из его рта.

Это кажется очень странным. Джено снова берет книгу, но больше не может сосредоточиться на чтении: мысли возвращаются к Джемину и перспективе разговора с ним. Может, ему не стоит так волноваться из-за чего-то столь простого, но опять же, здесь ничего не происходит.

Темнота еще не спускается, когда Джено приходит на поля. Они принадлежат рисовой ферме и тянутся далеко, но там есть скамейка, и он находит там Джемина.

Джено не нервничает. Это действительно странно; Джено не очень хорошо ладит с незнакомцами, тем более с иностранцами. Джемин технически не иностранец, но он не отсюда. Он будто не _что_ другое.

Он - трепет в животе Джено, по ощущениям похожий на скользящий по закрытым глазам солнечный луч.

\- Привет, - застенчиво говорит Ли, присаживаясь рядом, - Я принес немного пирога.

\- Вау! Несколько лет уже не ел его, - восклицает На, и отламывает уголок мягкого пирога, принесенного для него. Джено по своему опыту знает, как хорошо это лакомство, щедро заполненное внутри сладкой липкой пастой.

\- А к нам несколько лет не заходили туристы, - рассказывает он. - Все очень интересуются тобой.

_Я очень интересуюсь._

\- Это мило, но я не турист, - гость деревни мягко улыбается.

\- Тогда кто же ты?

\- Искатель* (также переводится как ловец, в гарри поттере один из членом команды квидича).

Джено задумывается об оставленной у себя на столе книге про Гарри Поттера, но понимает, что имеется в виду что-то другое.

\- Могу я спросить, что ты ищешь?

\- Еще не понял, - Джемин пожимает плечами, и засовывает в рот еще один кусок пирога. На мгновение он прищуривается, глядя на пастельных тонов небо, как будто пытаясь прочитать там. - Но я верю, что скоро найду.

\- Получается, в Австралии ты это не нашел.

\- Нет.

Ненадолго становится тихо. Джено хочет взглянуть на парня, чтобы прочесть эмоции, но слишком стесняется, и вместо этого смотрит на дальний край поля, линия которого сейчас полна теней. Ему нравится здесь, где всегда свежий ветерок.

\- Так… ты просто путешественник?

Джемин утвердительно мычит с низким урчанием:

\- Вообще я из Англии, но побывал много где.

Ли не знает, что спросить в первую очередь. _Почему ты покинул дом? Как ты это сделал? Откуда у тебя деньги?_ Но в конце концов он задает вопрос, крутящийся в его голове с самого появления парня здесь. Вопрос, который зреет глубоко внутри, наверное, намного дольше.

\- На что похож мир?

Когда Джено поворачивается к нему, Джемин вновь улыбается. Той самой улыбкой, которая может осветить даже самую темную ночь, в ней какая-то необузданная и незагрязненная искренность, к которой невозможно привыкнуть.

\- О, Джено, - говорит он. - Мир такой огромный, и в нем так много мест, что мне кажется, всей моей жизни не хватит, чтобы посетить их все.

Ли смотрит на него, и слова проникают в кости, как галька в грязь.

\- Правда?

\- Ты не так часто выбираешься куда-то, так ведь?

\- Ну, не особо. 

_Совсем нет._

\- Что ж. Но это стоит того. Даже если тебе страшно, это - награда. В некотором смысле катарсическое. Я встретил много добрых людей.

Джено понятия не имеет, что именно он имеет в виду, но выражения в глазах парня достаточно, чтобы усилить тяжесть в животе. Ему кажется, что он зря потратил свою жизнь, ничего не делая. Никогда никуда не выбираясь. И все же он знает, что после того, как Джемин оставит эту деревню, ничего не изменится. Никогда не менялось. Некоторое время он будет хотеть отправиться в путешествие тоже, пообещает себе, что, может быть, к следующему году накопит денег и поедет в Японию, но в конце концов, как всегда, не поедет никуда.

\- Знаешь, - тихо говорит На, теперь глядя за горизонт. - Мне здесь очень нравится. Думаю… Думаю, я мог бы остаться на какое-то время.

Джено не знает почему, но от этих слов ему внутри становится тепло.

После этого Джемин ходит в магазин почти каждый день во время перерыва. Он крадется вдоль узких полок, пока есть другие клиенты, иногда болтает с ними, ожидая, когда они уйдут, чтобы поговорить с Джено.

Ли не из тех, кто быстро заводит друзей, особенно с людьми, которые не отсюда, но с На так легко, как будто они были друзьями в другой жизни и снова столкнулись друг с другом в этой.

Джено быстро привыкает к присутствию, но не к самому Джемину. Сначала это не имеет для него смысла; с этим парнем легко находиться рядом, он говорит на его языке, он очень похож на корейца, но в то же время в его личности есть странности. Такой непредсказуемый и кокетливый, и ясно, что он вырос очень далеко отсюда - где-то, где меньше традиций и больше свободы.

Но Джено тоже многому учится. Джемин путешествует по миру уже несколько месяцев, ни разу не задержавшись дольше нескольких недель. Иногда он работает на жилье, иногда остается в AirBnB, о котором Джено только слышал. Джемин рассказывает о приключениях в США, Канаде, Бразилии со светом в глазах, которого раньше не было, и от этого снова тянется что-то внутри его постоянного слушателя.

У Джено нет для этого названия. Это своего рода тоска, желание познать неизвестное. За двадцать один год жизни он никогда не был дальше от дома, чем в соседнем городе, и всегда думал, что это нормально. Он еще не чувствовал необходимости уезжать. Он полагал, что однажды настанет время для этого.

Но Джемин показывает ему фотографии на телефоне, рассказывает о Марке Ли, канадском мальчике, который присоединился к нему в его путешествии, пока они снова не расстались в Лос-Анджелесе. Он рассказывает ему об их приключениях и о том, что они ели вместе, о местах, которые они видели, о том, как приятно было не быть одному, по крайней мере, во время этой части путешествия.

На что это будет похоже? Путешествовать по стране, язык которой ты не понимаешь? Встречая незнакомцев в больших городах, где едят странную пищу?

Джено думает, что это абсурд. Опасно. По-дурацки сумасшедше. Наверное, и весело тоже. С Джемином так и должно быть.

Он спрашивает однажды, как ему в голову пришло отправиться путешествовать по миру:

\- Что заставило тебя уйти?

\- Дело не в этом, - отвечает На, стряхивая жука с колена. - Просто ничто не заставило меня остаться.

Ли все думает об этом, когда идет домой, неохотно расставшись с гостем деревни, чтобы успеть поспать. В последнее время они тусуются до глубокой ночи.

Что заставляет _его_ остаться? Почему он все еще здесь, хотя он давно закончил школу? Страх? Семья?

Должно быть, она, как ему кажется. Он никогда не был без своей семьи. И не думает, что сможет оставить родителей на целый год, просто так, идя в неизвестность с рюкзаком, заполненный картами.

Он задается вопросом, не скучает ли Джемин по родному дому.

Семья Джено приглашает Джемина на ужин после того, как он говорит им, что подружился с ним. Его мать без ума от гостя, сжимает его щеки и говорит, что он слишком худой и должен есть еще, и Ли становится неловко, прежде чем он замечает, как расцветает от такого внимания Джемин. Он, _должно быть_ , скучает по своей семье, думает Джено. Наверное, трудно быть так далеко от родных. Даже не хочется представлять, на что это похоже.

Ынджин пинает его голень под столом, когда Джемин занят разговором с их родителями:

\- Спасибо, что привел этого милашку в наш дом.

Джено закатывает глаза, но не может скрыть, как слова проникают ему под кожу. Он чувствует странную необходимость защищать Джемина.

\- Он на три года младше тебя, не будь такой пугающей.

\- И что? Мне нужно выйти замуж скоро.

\- Ты… слава богу, он уезжает.

Ынджин просто смеется. Будто бы знает, что брат не думает так всерьез.

За четыре дня до предполагаемого отъезда, Джемин говорит ему, что собирается остаться еще немного.

Джено не понимает накатившей на него волны облегчения. Он был подготовлен, с первого дня знал, что Джемин всего лишь гость.

Просто проездом.

Уже не похоже, что он проездом. Ли не уверен, не знает, что думать. Он не хочет привыкать к нему, просто чтобы попрощаться с ним снова слишком скоро. Всегда слишком скоро.

Джено знает, что он не может удержать его. Прошло всего десять дней, это не должно быть тяжело.

Но.

Это _тяжело_. Думать о том, чтобы быть оставленным в одиночестве в этой полной пустоты деревне после того, как Джемин пронесся сквозь нее, словно порыв океанского воздуха. Это тяжело.

Джено пока не хочет прощаться с Джемином. С этим прекрасным незнакомцем. С тем, кто приносит солнечный свет, куда бы он ни пошел.

Это неизбежно. Прощаться.

Просто грустно, кажется. Это грустно, что именно он всегда остается позади.

За четыре дня до этого объявленного отъезда Донхек возвращается в деревню повидаться с семьей, и Джено _взволнован_.

Хек - его лучший друг, раз уж отсутствует лучший термин, они выросли вместе. Он переехал в город, чтобы поступить в местный университет, и у него все хорошо там: изучает машиностроение и пользуется предложениями от ночной жизни. Время от времени он возвращается, в основном чтобы поесть домашней стряпни и досаждать семье, а затем снова исчезает на несколько недель.

Однако он никогда не забывает навестить Джено.

\- ХЭЙ, КАК ДЕЛА, УЕБОК!

Тело Джено сжимается от сказочного крика, и в следующий момент его обнимают, или душат, или что-то среднее.

\- Привет, Хек.

\- Чувак, я скучал по тебе, - скулит Хек и наконец отпускает его. - Я привез все виды сплетен и готов поделиться, чел. Я даже составил список в телефоне, подожди, сейчас покажу. Ты не поверишь, с кем познакомился Чону...

Так проходят два часа. Джено так сильно смеется над драматическими сценками друга, что у него болят легкие. После этого они с семьей Ли, которая не может устоять перед Донхеком даже больше, чем перед самим Джено, хоть они в курсе кто достоин звания творца проблем. Джено понимает, как сильно скучал по нему, его выходкам, его постоянном состоянии местного энерджайзера, не зависимого от уровня усталости.

Позже они сидят на пороге, деля ведерко мороженого, которое Ли откопал в морозилке. Ночью еще недостаточно тепло для подобных посиделок, но это неважно; мороженое со вкусом зеленого чая стоит того.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты все еще гниешь здесь. Просто выбери направление и присоединяйся ко мне. Это скорее риторический вопрос, - говорит Хек, копаясь ложкой в пластиковом контейнере. - Ну-с, я что-то пропустил, пока меня не было?

Джено думает о незнакомце, идущем по улице. О судьбе, похлопывающей его по плечу, указывающей ему на паренька с яркой улыбкой. Он как бы хочет сохранить Джемина в секрете, но это не имеет никакого смысла, поэтому он говорит:

\- Есть тут один парень...

И не произносит больше ни слова, пока друг яростно не трясет его за плечи, роняя ложки на пыльный пол.

\- Ты! Завел себе парня! И не подумал! Что должен был! Рассказать мне!

\- Какого хуя, он не мой _парень_ ! - поясняет Джено, и отталкивает Хека, - Мы друзья. Я собирался сказать, что он путешественник, который побывал типа _везде_ , и это так _круто._

\- О. Сюжет с бойфрендом мне нравился больше, - Донхек опускает руки по сторонам.

Ли закатывает глаза, и поднимает ложку, пытаясь оттереть ее от грязи. Безнадежно.

\- Как бы там ни было, могу я с ним познакомиться?

Парень поднимает взгляд, как олень под светом фар:

\- Сейчас?

\- Вы же друзья, так? Напиши ему, чтобы он вышел, - пожимает плечами Хек.

В конце концов, Джено так и делает. Не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как Джемин выходит из-за угла, его лицо светлеет при виде так и прилипших друг к другу Джено и Хека на пороге.

Хек тут же бьет друга локтем в бок:

\- Если ты не хочешь жениться на нем, можно я?

\- Завали ебало, - бормочет Ли, и отталкивает его подальше.

\- Привет, - весело говорит Джемин, когда подходит к ним, и протягивает руку Донхеку. - Джемин.

Тот хватает его, что выглядит абсолютно нелепо, но пожимает руку:

\- Донхек. Ты путешественник, да? Какого черта ты делаешь _здесь_?

\- Рассказываю милым мальчикам истории со всего мира, - Джемин подмигивает Джено, и Хек смеется.

\- На Джемин, а? - говорит Хек с хитрой ухмылкой, тоже собираясь уходить. Джемин уже пожелал им спокойной ночи. - Он такой… личность.

\- Вау, Хек. Ты почти похож на человека, получающего высшее образование.

\- Отъебись, ты понимаешь, о чем я.

\- Точно?

Улыбка Хека исчезает:

\- Только не привязывайся слишком сильно, хорошо? Я знаю, что вы друзья, но будет тяжелее, когда он уедет.

 _Когда он уедет_. Джено тоже думал об этом.

\- Я просто наслаждаюсь тем временем, что у нас есть. Не волнуйся.

После ухода друга домой он повторяет это для себя еще долго. _Не волнуйся, не волнуйся, не волнуйся._

Быть с Джемином вскоре становится похоже на дыхание. Что-то, что делаешь неосознанно. Как необходимость. Частичка Джено чувствует, словно они были друзьями, начиная с вечности; возможно, он его потерянный соулмейт, если такой существовал.

И все же.

Частички Джемина непостижимы. Как океан. Океан, который Джено никогда не видел вне фотографий, фильмов и стихов.

Но океан полон тайн, он коварен, красив и свободен. Такой свободный и обширный. Как Джемин. Неудержимый.

Много, много людей потеряли себя в море.

Ночное небо неумолимо. Легкий ветерок треплет черные и каштановые волосы. Звезды смотрят на двух молодых людей, которые думают о судьбе и обо всем, что может их разлучить.

Они сидят здесь некоторое время, в тишине прислушиваясь к ветру. Немного холодно, поэтому Джено садится рядом с Джемином, и прижимается к нему плечом. Приятно иметь его рядом, и Ли будет этим пользоваться так долго, как сможет.

Осталось недолго до того, как На уйдет навсегда. Сейчас очевидно, что тяжело им обоим; Джено не ожидал этого, но похоже, Джемин тоже испытывает к нему теплые чувства. 

Брюнет не хочет думать о том, каково будет вернуться к его скучной деревенской рутине. Никаких приключений. Никакого Джемина. Он не хочет думать о прощаниях.

Рука На теплая, когда он кладет ее на колено Ли.

\- Поехали со мной.

Зов сирены.

Джено опускает пальцы ног в неизведанные воды:

\- С тобой?

\- Я могу показать тебе мир.

\- Разве это не цитата откуда-то?

\- Да, это из Алладина - лучшего фильма Диснея, потому что… Подожди. Не переводи тему, - улыбка Джемина становится острее в лунном свете. Акула кружит вокруг своей добычи, но жертва не хочет убегать. Джено уже тонет.

\- Я не знаю...

\- Хочешь остаться здесь навсегда?

\- Нет...

\- Поехали со мной, Джено. Просто ненадолго. Есть столько всего неувиденного, и ты можешь вернуться домой, когда захочешь.

\- Я… куда мы тогда поедем?

\- Разберемся. Необязательно уезжать далеко.

\- Хм. Хорошо?

Волны разбиваются над головой Джено.

Джено не может поверить, что он согласился на это. Он лежит без сна в кровати, смотрит в потолок и думает о том, как рука Джемина чувствовалась на его плечах раньше. Легко сказать «да», когда он так близко. Невозможно даже сказать «нет».

Но теперь, в знакомой темноте своей комнаты, Джено понимает, что он сказал, и что это значит: это означает уйти. Это означает отправиться туда, где он никогда не был, с кем-то, кого он едва знает. С кем-то, кто настолько разительно отличается от него, что их общение граничит с чудом.

Но они ладят друг с другом, и это еще одна вещь, которая пугает парня, потому что прошло всего несколько недель, а он уже так привязан. Если он последует за На бог знает куда, проститься будет еще сложнее.

Но он хочет. Боже, он хочет хоть раз в жизни сделать что-то для себя и воспользоваться этой возможностью.

Так что, возможно, он должен. Может, всего на неделю. Всего лишь на мгновение, одно маленькое приключение. Может быть, в этом нет ничего страшного.

Его мама не рада. Джено и не ожидал, что она будет, скорее она должна была упереть руки в боки и одарить неодобрительным хмурым взглядом.

\- Джено. Ты познакомился с ним не более двух недель назад. Ты никогда не был далеко от дома. Это инструкция для катастрофы.

Парень чувствует себя странно юным и маленьким, как будто вернулся в четырнадцатилетие и спрашивает разрешения матери пойти в поход с Хеком. Вот только сейчас все по-другому и Джено не совсем уверен, что именно он просит.

\- Ты сказала, что считаешь его хорошим.

\- Да, и он такой, но это не значит, что я буду спокойно спать, зная, что ты выберешься с ним в мир!

\- Я даже не знаю, захочу ли зайти настолько далеко. Я просто… может быть, я просто присоединюсь к нему в поездке, я не знаю, в Тэгу. Это будет неплохо, так ведь?

Его мама смотрит на него и вздыхает, сдаваясь.

\- Полагаю, ты достаточно взрослый для принятия такого решения...

Они сидят на земле, одна из карт Джемина разложена тут же. Несколько случайных предметов удерживают страницу: ручка, компас, монета иностранной валюты.

Перед Джено рождается его приключение.

\- Ты хочешь спланировать или просто поехать? - спрашивает Джемин. - Мы можем подбросить ластик на карту, и где прилипнет - там и наша цель.

Ли фыркает.

\- Это безумие. Я никогда не соглашался, знаешь, на путешествие вокруг света с тобой. Я просто компания на чуть-чуть.

\- Значит, ты хочешь план.

\- Слегка? Это поможет моей маме успокоиться. Чудо, что она меня вообще отпустила.

Джемин с любопытством смотрит на него, его глаза блестят под длинными взлохмаченными ресницами.

\- Тебе двадцать один.

\- Семья много значит для меня. Для тебя разве нет?

\- Недостаточно, чтобы держать меня на привязи.

Джемин - это уклончивые ответы, которые достаточно правдивы, чтобы держать людей подальше от него. Но недостаточно правдивы, чтобы остановить поток вопросов, как желчь поднимающихся внутри Джено.

\- Ты мне когда-нибудь скажешь?

\- Скажу тебе что?

\- Почему ты все бросил? Почему у тебя нет дома?

Джемин протягивает руку и нежно проводит рукой по подбородку Джено, словно он что-то хрупкое. Его пальцы теплые, и брюнет не может удержаться от того, чтобы прильнуть к ним. Он жаждет прикосновения, как только оно заканчивается. Как прилив, теряющий притяжение луны.

\- Я скажу тебе, - говорит Джемин, - Как только найду ответ.

\- Мы едем в Сеул.

\- _Сеул_? - даже на маленьком экране телефона Джено отлично видно удивление Хека.

Джемин влазит в изображение на экране:

\- Начнем с малого, а затем сядем на самолет куда угодно.

\- _Это безумие._

Джено усмехается:

\- Я тоже так сказал.

\- Вы знаете, что такое безумие? Прожить всю жизнь в одном месте, так и не посмотрев мир. Ты хочешь состариться, не увидев _ничего_ , Джено?

\- Не особо.

_\- Тебе лучше позаботиться о моем мальчике, На. Я найду тебя где угодно, чтобы надрать тебе задницу. Не сомневайся в моих словах._

Джемин смеется:

\- Я защищу его ценой своей жизни.

Донхек прищуривается, затем желает им всего наилучшего и еще раз требует прислать фотографии, прежде чем положить трубку.

\- Итак, - младший берет телефон Джено, и кладет его на пол, лениво улыбаясь ему, - Мы едем в Сеул.

\- Думаю, да.

Джемин берет его за руку. Его кожа сухая и теплая, и она идеально подходит к его собственной. Ли думает, может быть, это судьба. Судьба в виде паренька с другого конца света, берет его за руку и вытаскивает из маленького безопасного пузыря. Океан зовет его.

\- Вот сияющий мир, - тихо напевает нарушитель спокойствия. - Бесконечно прекрасный...

Джено слегка хлопает его по плечу:

\- Молчи.

Джемин просто усмехается.

\- Оплата билетов на поезд на мне, - говорит На. - Мой подарок тебе за прекрасную компанию.

Он посылает воздушный поцелуй, но на этот раз Джено не краснеет, слишком зацикливаясь на том факте, что Джемин только что нажал «подтвердить бронирование» на билеты в город, полный странностей. У парня просто нет слов.

Теперь это реально. Это приключение. Он едет с Джемином, которого знает едва ли три недели.

\- Ты слишком добр к почти что незнакомцу, - замечает Ли.

На улыбается ему:

\- Ты никогда не ощущался чужим для меня, Джено.

Все происходит очень быстро. Весь план почти разваливается, потому что Джено не может найти паспорт, но затем он, наконец-то, находит, и Джемин помогает с приготовлениями.

 _Это просто Сеул_ , твердит он себе, все еще собирая вещи так, будто уезжает надолго. Он уже не уверен, кого пытается убедить.

Океан зовет его по имени.

К тому времени вся деревня знает, что происходит. Джено получает много неодобрительных взглядов старших, но также получает добрые пожелания и много вопросов. По крайней мере, трое соседей говорят ему прислать открытку, и Джено надеется, что он не забудет. Такое ощущение, что никто не верит, что он вернется. Да и он не уверен.

Вечером перед отъездом они сидят в комнате Ли. Завтра они едут на поезде из маленького города, чтобы через пять часов оказаться в мегаполисе с почти десятью миллионами лиц.

Джено уже знает, что не сможет заснуть, нервы ползут по его венам, как армия муравьев. Джемин выглядит спокойным, растянувшись на футоне со сцепленными руками за головой.

\- Есть кое-что, что тебе следует знать, прежде чем мы отправимся, - говорит он, и брюнет смотрит на него. - Дом, в который ты вернешься, не будет тем же, какой ты покидаешь. Ты изменишься, понимаешь? Путешествие преобразит тебя. Едь со мной только если ты уверен, что хочешь этого.

Это же просто Сеул. Семь дней. Что может случиться?

\- Я уверен, - Джемин все еще смотрит на него. - А?

\- Хочешь, чтобы я остался? Сегодня вечером то есть? - спрашивает На. - Выглядишь немного… встревоженным.

Джено чувствует, как его уши горят.

\- Я, э… а ты останешься?

Джемин садится и скрещивает ноги, наклоном своего тела вторгаясь в личное пространство брюнета.

\- Теперь это ночевка, сладкий. Надень свою самую уютную пижаму, потом сядь рядом со мной и открой мне секрет.

\- ...Секрет?

На жестом подзывает его присесть, и они устраиваются, пока не прижимаются спинами к стене, прикрыв ноги одеялом и прижавшись друг к другу плечами.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я начал?

Ли смотрит на него.

\- Почему мы делимся секретами? Разве мы не должны поговорить о Сеуле?

Джемин качает головой, мягко заставляя парня замолчать.

\- Сейчас три часа ночи. Мира не существует. Есть только мы. Мы и наши секретики, и звезды спрашивают о них. В этом секрет благословения. Не хочешь быть благословенным, Джено?

\- Ты смешной.

\- Итак, я начну, - улыбается Джемин. - Мой секрет: я не вписываюсь. Я никогда не чувствую себя как дома. Мне всегда приходится переезжать, оставлять все позади и искать новые места, и это утомительно, но мне просто нужно.

\- Так ты ищешь место, где почувствуешь себя как дома? - спрашивает Джено. - Или тебе нужно побывать в куче мест, где ты не как дома, чтобы понять, что у тебя всегда было одно такое?

\- Не знаю, что именно я ищу. Просто надеюсь, что в конце концов найду.

\- Искатель.

\- Именно. В любом случае, твоя очередь. Открой мне секрет.

Ли задумывается. Он старается жить честно, так что у него не так уж много секретов, но на язык давят слова. Слова, которым нечего делать рядом с Джемином. _Мой секрет: я думаю, что твой смех - это любовное послание солнцу_.

\- Я боюсь цикад.

\- Это не секрет.

\- Но я боюсь! И вырос при этом в _деревне_!

\- _Все_ боятся цикад. Рассказывай еще один.

_Мой секрет - это..._

\- Хм...

_Мой секрет..._

\- Да ладно, должно быть что-то.

_Мой секрет: мы с тобой состоим из одной звездной пыли, поэтому я должен следовать за тобой._

\- Хм. Раньше я был жутко одержим динозаврами. Типа, я знал все о них, и они были всем, о чем я говорил. Почти уверен, что до сих пор помню все их латинские названия...

Джемин смеется.

\- Это воспоминание, а не секрет. Но я приму это только в этот раз.

Скрытое обещание покалывает кожу Джено.


	2. Сеул

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✈Сеул

**Сеул**

_«Иногда, взять кого-то за руку – начало приключения. В другое время, это позволить кому-то взять за руку тебя», –_ _Вера Назарян_

Они приезжают на вокзал Сеула примерно в обед. Джено задремал из-за усталости, но также он нервничал, слишком переполненный эмоциями из-за натиска шума, цветов и _людей_.

Так много людей.

Сумасшедствие. Вокзал Сеула – это огромный зал прибытия с цепочкой эскалаторов, которые переносят людей на подземные станции метро под зданием. Здесь находятся доски с информацией, закусочные, рестораны фаст-фуда, раздаются объявления, люди спешат из точки А в точку Б в попытке запрыгнуть в поезда. Сердце Джено дико бьется в груди просто наблюдая за тем, как Джемин удерживает его за руку, мягко утаскивая за собой, не давая потеряться.

Джено был бы абсолютно бесполезным, если бы должен был помочь Джемину найти их жилье, но он этим не занимался. Джемин хватает Джено за рукав и тащит за собой, пока парень разглядывает неоновые билборды на улицах с 6 дорогами движения, слушает беспорядочные звуки города, в котором происходит слишком много всего одновременно.

Джемин затакливает его в автобус, поднимая рюкзак, и стучит по плечу.

\- Как ты?

\- Это безумие, - вяло отвечает Джено. Он никогда не видел столько… людей, машин, домов. Все, что он знал из кино и фото, но оно не сравнится с реальностью, когда взгляд, слух и обоняние реально должны справляться с внезапными изменениями. Это оглушительно во многих смыслах.

Джемин расплывается в ухмылке.

\- Добро пожаловать в большой и дивный мир.

Они выходят из автобуса спустя 10 минут, и находят нужную улицу и здание. Хостел оказывается милым, в пастельных тонах и узкий, а их комната на 6 кроватей пустая, когда они заходят туда, чтобы оставить вещи. Парни немного отдыхают, и Джено был бы рад уснуть до завтрашнего дня, но Джемин утягивает его наружу ради ужина.

Сеул большой, громкий и дезориентирующий. В темноте он выглядит абсолютно не так, как днем, и Джено рад, что у него рядом есть Джемин, с которым он не потеряется в толпе людей и путанице неоновых знаков.

Так много огней. Словно кусок ночи приютился между склонов. Звезды складываются друг на друга, образуя высотные здания. Это столкновение культуры и технологий, традиций и прогресса, что по-странному увлекательно.

Они решают зайти на базар. Джемин говорит Джено, как это называется, но тот уже слишком отвлечен палатками с едой, чтобы слушать его.

Здесь столько запахов и предложений, что сделать выбор тяжело. Парни делятся порцией рыбной котлеты, жареных креветок и токбоки с яичным хлебом, сладкой картошкой в меду, и даже немного пробуют отбивную со стеклянной лапшой. На дессерт Джемин покупает упаковку клубники и предлагает ее Джено, который берет несколько.

После они просто гуляют. Улицы все еще заполнены людьми, пусть уже и темнеет, но Джено чувствует себя в безопасности. Он не уверен, это потому что все заняты своими делами или потому что рядом с ним Джемин. Возможно, оба варианта.

Когда они возвращаются в хостел, здесь уже оказывается другой человек, который занял одну из кроватей и уснул. Парни готовятся спать в тишине. Джемин затем следует за Джено в ванную.

\- Тебе нравятся огни, верно? – спрашивает парень, удерживая зубную щетку под водой.

\- Я думаю да, - кивает Джено.

\- Что еще тебе тут нравится?

Джено думает над этим.

\- Здесь столько вкусной еды везде.

\- Что еще? – смеется Джемин.

 _Что ты тут со мной._ Он ловит взгляд Джемина в зеркале, и ему кажется, что его секрет отражается на поверхности. Джемин хочет, чтобы он выдал их все, но он так не сделает.

\- Я еще мало видел.

\- Но ты пока не жалеешь, что поехал со мной, да?

Джено качает головой, и Джемин довольно мычит.

Джено звонит Джисону на второй день пребывания. Он делает это с неохотой, словно Джемин – это секрет, нечто, что Джено хочет оставить для себя, но он не может и так не получится, так что он звонит все равно. Джисон, соответствено, удивлен, но соглашается встретиться в обед, недалеко от торгового района Сеула.

\- В Сеуле есть не-туристические части? – спрашивает Джено, когда следует за Джемином на эскалатор в метро.

\- Завтра мы идем на Каннам, а потом ты поймешь о чем я говорил.

\- Сегодня?

\- Шопинг сейчас, потом встретимся с твоим другом, а потом, может быть, музей, - счастливо улыбается Джемин. – А затем посмотрим на заход солнца с Сеульской башни.

\- Много дел.

\- Ты бы предпочел, чтобы мы сидели весь день? Я сказал, что показал бы тебе мир, но если это только Сеул, я буду довольствоваться этим.

Джено смеется.

\- Хорошо.

Мендон, как узнает Джено, полон аллей, магазинов и людей. Он изнеможден после всего полтора часа прогулки вокруг, пока Джемин словно цветет в окружающей среде, заводя Джено в магазины и в другие приляглые улицы с нескончаемой энергией.

Джено как раз хочет высказаться, когда Джемин останавливается.

\- Тебе это не интересно, да? – спрашивает он.

\- Извини. Проблемы интроверта, - Джено пожимает плечами в извинении.

\- Ничего. Хочешь мороженого взамен?

Так они и поступают. Еще не сильно тепло для мороженого, но Джено никогда не откажется, особенно если оно в форме розы и со вкусом вишни с ванилью. Они сидели снаружи магазина на маленьких, хилых пластмасовых стульях, наблюдая за бегущим потоком людей в спешке – бесконечное смазаное пятно цветов и шума.

\- Как ты можешь делать это месяцами? – спрашивает Джено. – Путешествовать из одной страны в другую, не сходя с ума?

Ненадолго между ними воцаряется тишина, когда Джемин поднимает взгляд от наполовину съеденого вафельного рожка.

\- Потому что я схожу с ума, если остаюсь в одном месте надолго.

\- Но… _почему?_

Джемин смеется.

\- О, Джено, хотел бы и я знать.

Снова тишина, или тихо, насколько тут возможно, посреди пешеходной зоны. Здания нависают над ними, загораживая в чистое небо. Тут было бы легко застрять, по мнению Джено.

\- Надеюсь, однажды ты найдешь такое место, - тихо говорит он. – Место, где будешь чувствовать себя в спокойствии.

Джемин смотрит на него через стол, кончик рта поднимается вверх.

\- Спасибо. Надеюсь, ты тоже найдешь то, что ищешь. Или, может, даже то, что ты не ищешь.

 _«Ну, я не искал тебя, как бы»,_ \- почти говорит Джено, но что-то капает на его руку, и он понимает, что мороженое тает.

Джено не знает, кто сожалеет больше, что Джемин пришел с ним: он или Джисон. Как только Джемин понял, что Джисон по факту младше его на два года, он начал обходиться с ним как со щенком или ребенком, ну или чем-то между. Тискать щечки, обнимать за плечи, а отрицание Джемином существования личного пространства стало еще заметне. Джено бросает Джисону извиняющийся взгляд.

Заметно, что Джисон не хочет садиться рядом с Джемином, только когда они заходят в заведение, где готовят жареную курицу. Парень садиться напротив них двоих.

С одной стороны Джено понимает Джемина. За год, который Джено не видел Джисона, парень вырос как бобовое дерево, нависая над ними двумя, и немного набрал вес. Он больше не неловкий, неуклюжий мальчик, который оставил родные места ради учебы. Он двигался уверено, и, несмотря на естественную неловкость вокруг Джемина, он привыкал намного быстрее, чем раньше. Самодостаточный городской парень.

\- Не думал, что Джено хотя бы когда-то уедет из дома. Типа, вообще, - теперь говорит Джисон, убирая косточку курицы. Джено задумывается надо ли им заказать больше, и на всякий случая приберегает себе еще одну ножку.

\- Может у него не было мотивации раньше, - отвечает Джемин.

Джисон поднимает бровь и смотрит на Джено.

\- А теперь она у него есть?

Джено пожимает плечами.

\- Правильное время.

Он не может сказать «я нашел того, кто знает меня, не зная, и я хочу пройти с этим кто-то еще чуть больше пути». Пусть даже если это было бы правдой.

\- И ты хочешь сказать, что вы знакомы около месяца, - Джисон поддается сомнениям, указывая на них двоих.

\- Я не украл его, если тебя это волнует, - говорит Джемин.

\- Нет, я не об этом, просто… ладно, забей.

\- Говори уже, - настаивает Джено.

Джисон поднимает плечи вверх. Возможно, немного неловкости еще в нем осталось.

\- Просто не похоже, что вы встретились только недавно. Особенно потому что Джено, ну, Джено.

\- Мы не встречались около года, Джисони, - Джено напоминает ему. Он знает, что его уши полностью красные. – Возможно, я изменился.

\- О? – заинтересованный Джемин наклоняется через стол. – Расскажи мне, каким Джено был раньше.

По мнению самого Джено он раньше был стеснительным. Он воздерживался, был слишком испуганным из-за перемен, настолько, что не хотел даже покидать город ради университета. Слишком испуганный _поменяться_. Слишком привязанный к холмам, полям и семье. Без стимула, чтобы уехать.

\- Скучный, - выдает Джисон, и Джемин смеется. – Он был невероятно скучный и вообще не смешной.

Они еще немного гуляют вместе, скитаясь по улицам Сеула, прежде чем Джисон прощается. Джено обнимает его, так как не знает, когда они снова увидятся, и Джисон пытается его оттолкнуть, но не сильно старается. Он даже позволяет Джемину обнять его тоже.

\- Было хорошо, - говорит Джемин, когда Джисон исчезает в толпе. – Мне нравится малой.

\- Я заметил. Он заметил. Я думаю все, кто видели нас сегодня, заметили, - сухо отмечает Джено.

Джемин ярко смеется и проскальзывает рукой под локоть Джено, уводя его за собой.

\- Он милый, ничего не мог с собой поделать. В любом случае. Следующая остановка: Намсан.

Вместо такси Джено уговорил Джемина подняться в горы, аргументируя, что у них полно времени перед заходом солнца и им будет полезно прогуляться. Джемин с легкостью соглашается.

Дорога ведет их через светлый лес, мимо камней и пересохшие ручьи. Джемин делает фотографии редких цветов, и они устраивают короткий перерыв, когда находят лавочку, но во всем остальном это не так уж и прикольно, как думал Джено. Воздух здесь тоже свежий, невероятное облегчение после загрязненного воздуха в центре города.

И затем – этот вид.

Джено бывал в горах до этого, поймите его правильно. Но вид на маленькие горы и поля проигрывал в сравнении с джунглями возвысающихся небоскребов и домов, улиц. Их тут просто столько, направляющихся в разные направления, угловатые формы и фигуры, звуки заглушены через туман и расстояние.

Прекрасно. Странно, по-новому и ошеломляюще.

\- Ты плачешь, новичок? – подшучивает Джемин, толкая Джено в бок. – Погоди, когда мы доберемся до башни.

Джено пытается собраться и следует за Джемином к лестнице.

Они поднимаются наверх в лифте, выходят на круглую площадку со стеклянными стенами. Небольшая толпа из туристов со всего мира там, они фотографируются и скапливаются вокруг сувенирных стендов, но Джено едва ли замечает их.

Вид захватывает дыхание. Джено никогда не был так высоко, и это заставляет адреналин подскочить в крови, когда он двигается ближе к окнам.

Город раскинут очень широко. Солнце еще не село, продолжая касаться зданий и смывать серый в беловатый, и Джено наконец-то понимает, насколько большой Сеул. Каким большим должен быть мир. Как много всего он упускает, никогда не покидая дом.

Он почти забыл, что находится тут с Джемином. Он бродит у стен, рассматривая вид с каждого угла, делая несколько фото, чтобы позже отправить семье. Солнце низко над землей и город медленно падает в многоцветное освещение.

Джено в конце концов переводит взгляд со стеклянных стен и рассматривает площадку внутри. Магазин здесь продает сувениры по баснословной цене, но он все равно купит маме открытку. Джемин присоединяется к нему на кассе, покупая большой голубой замок в виде сердца.

\- Мы должны увековечить себя тут, - говорит он Джено. – Отметиться в этом мире.

\- Или пасть жертвой глупым разводам туристов, - отвечает Джено.

Джемин легонько его толкает.

\- Заткнись. Я думал вы, люди из пригорода, наивные и любите традиции.

\- Нет. С тех пор как нам провели интернет.

\- Справедливо. Погнали, сельский паренек.

Перила уже заполненны замками разных цветов, размеров и возрастов. Джено тратит некоторое время в попытке прочитать имена и текст на них, пока ищет место для их замка. Столько историй. Столько влюбленных. Джено пропускает мысль как много из них до сих пор вместе. Помнят ли они, что оставили тут замок с именами и обещаниями друг к другу. Ему нравится думать, что некоторые из этих людей уже взрослее, сидят на диване дома с переплетенными лодыжками, и возвращаются с любовью к этому воспоминанию.

\- Оставим тут, и он всегда будет видеть закат солнца, - предлагает Джемин.

Они по очереди пишут на голубом сердце. Джено все еще считает цену баснословной, но с другой стороны это мило, учитывая, что сообщения останутся тут дольше, чем они оба. Возможно не навсегда, но надолго точно.

В сравнении со словами Джено «спасибо, что подарил мне этот момент», слова Джемина намного красноречивее «я был тут в прекрасной компании, смотрел на прекрасный закат в прекрасном городе. Спасибо, Сеул, за воспоминания и счастье». Джемин дописывает дату, затем передает замок Джено, чтобы он прикрепил его на заполненные до невозможности перила.

Джено щелкает и замок закрывается. Он надеется, Джемин не видел, что он написал сзади «спасибо, что показал мне мир, яркий мальчик».

Они остаются тут посмотреть на закат. Красиво, как солнце превращает высотки в силуэты и они зажигаются как искуственное ночное небо: окна, уличные фонари, прожекторы. В это время голубой спускается в оранжевый, затем в красный, потом в фиолетовый, а солнце наконец-то растворяется за бетоном и горами. Город внизу пылает океаном звезд.

Джено прочищает горло. Он и не думал, что они молчали так долго.

\- Не хочешь обратно?

\- Хорошо.

Джемин отталкивается от перил. Джено следует за ним через небольшую толпу. В этот раз они берут машину и едут обратно в город, что совсем другой опыт. Слегка как будто они летят: близко к земле, но далеко от нее. К земле, светящейся тысячью огнями, а затем темные просторы, где лес обнимает бок горы.

Они делают небольшую остановку у магазинчика, слишком уставшие, чтобы париться о том, что они будут есть, просто хотят пойти спать и все. Когда дневной свет пропал, огни города жгут глаза Джено, и он чувствует, как усталость пронизывает до костей.

\- Тебе стоит снова встретиться с Джисоном, - говорит Джемин, когда они идут к хостелу. – Шаришь, просто вы вдвоем.

\- А ты? – Джено смотрит на него.

\- Я привык быть один, - Джемин фыркает, и кладет руку вокруг плеч Джено.

\- Но все еще…

\- Все нормально. Слушай, я же вижу, что ты скучал по нему. Он, должно быть, тоже. Спроси у него хочет ли он снова встретиться, и если да, то я найду чем заняться.

Идея снова прогуляться с Джисоном очень хорошая, на самом деле. Даже если это значит провести какое-то время без Джемина.

\- Ладно…

Остальную часть пути они проходят в тишине. Джемин уже хочет открыть дверь, как Джено хватает его рукав и сдерживает.

\- Джемин?

\- Ммм? – он поворачивается к нему.

\- Спасибо за сегодня, - Джено не может выдержать зрительный контакт, поэтому он смотрит на руки парня взамен. Одна на двери, другая играет с картой к их жилищу.

\- Не благодари меня, скажи спасибо Сеулу.

\- Но я говорю спасибо тебе, все же.

\- Ну. Не за что, Джено, - Джемин улыбается, и открывает руки. Прежде чем Джено реагирует, он уже обнимает его. Старший неуверенно складывает руки вокруг талии Джемина.

\- Спасибо, что поехал со мной, - тихо говорит На. – Я знаю, это нелегко для тебя.

\- Думаю, пришло время, - Джено отвлекается, и пинает дверь. – А теперь время поспать.

Джисон соглашается снова встретиться. Джемин помогает Джено найти путь, прежде чем они расходятся.

\- Что будешь делать? – спрашивает Ли, готовый уходить прочь.

\- Исследовать, - все, что отвечает Джемин.

Джисон подбирает его на остановке, что точно хорошо, так как Джено до сих пор чуть-чуть вне чувств из-за количества людей и транспорта. Они идут к университету, который посещает Джисон, бродят по кампусу, и проходят через огромную библиотеку. Джисон спрашивает его о их друзьях, о Хеке, семье. А Джено узнает о новых друзьях Джисона, как он тут живет и счастлив ли.

Приятно встретиться. Джисон как бы изменился, и все еще тот же странный парень, который до сих пор ведет себя с Джено так, как будто старше тут он, и все еще ребенок, который слишком радуется, когда играет в игры. Но он настолько _высокий_ теперь. Настолько взрослый. Он сам стирает, готовит рамен, заводит друзей – все сам по себе. Джено чувствует себя по-странному гордым, как будто это реально его младший брат. С тем, как они выросли, не далеко от правды.

В конце концов они оказываются в крохотной комнате общежития Джисона. Это просто шкаф, не более, достаточно большой для кровати и стола. Вещи Джисона валяются везде, игры и книги лежат друг на друге, упаковки от закусок валяются вокруг мусорной корзины. Куча фотографий прикреплена на стену у стола. Джено замечает людей, которых не знает, а еще родителей Джисона, и затем фото двухлетней давности: Джено и Хек зажали его в объятиях. Это заставляет тепло разливаться внутри.

\- Ты все еще думаешь пойти в универ? – спрашивает Джисон.

Джено пожимает плечами.

\- Не знаю.

И он реально не знает. Оставить дом на неделю, чтобы увидеть большой город – это другое, нежели уехать на целый семестр, оставив все, что он знает, сзади. Увидев кампус, да и количество студентов побуждает в нем желание снова, желание иметь что-то такое же, но он не уверен, что оно достаточно сильное, чтобы заставить его уехать.

\- Я думаю, это хорошее приключение, - говорит Джисон. – Ты же не должен уезжать слишком далеко.

\- Я вроде как хочу. Но с другой стороны, не уверен. Не слишком ли я старый для обучения сейчас?

\- Тебе двадцать один, - смеется Джисон.

\- Это будет странно.

\- Не будет.

\- Я подумаю.

Снова тишина, ее прерывают только хруст Джисона, кушающего закуску, которую он нашел под кроватью. Джено исследует фотографии более детально. Тут и там появляются лица людей, которые вероятно новые друзья Джисона, самое выделяющееся из них – молодой парень с яркой улыбкой и красивыми зубами. На одной фотографии только он и Джисон, щека к щеке, смеются. Мило.

\- Кто это? – спрашивает Джено, указывая.

\- М? – Джисон смотрит. – О, это Ченлэ. Мой парень.

Джено почти падает со стула, так быстро он оборачивается.

\- У тебя есть парень?!

Джисон закатывает глаза.

\- Что такого удивительного. Ты знакомишься с кучей людей в университете.

\- Да я даже не знал… я думал ты натурал.

\- Едва ли хоть кто-то натурал в наши дни и возрасте, Джено, - фыркает Джисон. – Только не говори мне, что _ты_ натурал.

Джено специально игнорирует это.

\- Расскажи мне больше об этом Ченлэ.

Ему приходится еще немного надавить, но Джисон в итоге рассказывает. Ченлэ - иностранный студент из Китая, изучает композицию и теорию музыки. Они познакомились в первую неделю учебы, во время встречи для знакомства. У Джисона случился небольшой срыв, так как он был слишком стеснительным рядом с сокурсниками. А Ченлэ, как экстраверт, это заметил. Последнее, что он помнит, это как они стали лучшими друзьями. И спустя несколько месяцев, по словам Джисона, они стали больше, чем друзья. Вот так. 

\- Боже, как очаровательно, - говори Джено, упираясь подбородком в руку.

Джисон широко улыбается.

\- Может он заскочит позже на ужин, и ты с ним встретишься.

\- Было бы круто.

\- Можешь пригласить и Джемина, если хочешь, - Джисон отклоняется и складывает руки на груди. – Говоря о нем. Что там с ним?

\- На что ты намекаешь? – Джено хмурится.

\- Типа, ты не следуешь просто _за кем-то_ в город, где никогда не был. Особенно не за тем, кого знаешь месяц. И все же, ты тут, пускаешь сердечки из глаз и все такое.

\- _Сердечки из глаз?_

\- Ты не можешь смотреть на него так, а затем говорить мне, что он тебе не нравится. Он на тебя тоже так смотрит.

\- Как «так»? Я не знаю его слишком хорошо! Я не…

\- Слушай, я просто говорю с другой точки зрения. Вы оба выглядите как люди, между которыми что-то происходит, но они очень сильно пытаются ничего с этим не делать.

\- Ничего не происходит, - ворчит Джено. – И не будет происходить, потому что я поеду домой через три дня, а он уедет… не знаю. Далеко куда-то.

От мысли больно.

\- Очень _сильно_ пытаетесь, - шепчет Джисон.

Джено рычит и бросает в него пачку салфеток.

\- Гаденышь. Я даже о нем не думаю в таком смысле.

\- Конечно, не думаешь, - Джисон обнимает подушку и смеется. – Можешь врать себе, но не мне.

Ченлэ приходит позже, принося с собой три упаковки еды. Оказывается, что он жутко громкий и превращает Джисона в готового на все ради него, что невероятно забавляет Джено. Большую часть дня он проводит в узком пространстве комнаты Джисона, которая явно вмещает максимум троих, и слушает препирания парочки.

Он писал Джемину, спрашивая хочет ли он прийти, но тот отказался, чему Джено был рад. Ему не хотелось давать Джисону новую пищу для размышлений. Джемин все же согласился встретить его на автобусной остановке.

\- Теперь раз уж ты прекратил быть трусишкой, пообещай мне приехать снова сюда, - настаивает Джисон, когда Джено собирается уходить. – Привези Хека в следующий раз.

\- Попытаюсь, - отвечает Джено, и обнимает Джисона снова.

Ченлэ улыбается, и тоже обнимает его.

\- Было приятно встретиться.

Джено прощается и направляет по своему пути.

Джемин действительно ждет его на остановке, опираясь на металлическую рамку. Он улыбается Джено как только замечает его, и Джено чувствует себя успокаивающимся, как облегчение, словно он скучал по нему уже.

\- Как все прошло? – Джемин спрашивает, и привычно проскальзывает одной рукой в изгиб под локтем Джено. Последний замечает на его пальцах голубую краску, как будто он играл с чернилами.

\- Круто! - отвечает Джено. – Я встретил парня Джисона, он принес еды из доставки. Было весело. А ты что делал?

\- Прогулялся чуть-чуть. Нашел маленькое кафе, где куча людей постарше проводили мастер-класс, присоединился к ним.

\- Ты легко сходишься с людьми, да?

\- С правильными, - Джемин пожимает плечами.

Джено интересно, значит ли это больше, чем он говорит, но не спрашивает.

\- Эй, - говорит Джемин. – Как насчет свинины на ужин?

\- О, боже, да, пожалуйста.

Во многих смыслах кажется, что это свидание, или по крайней мере Джено представляет, что свидания выглядят как-то так. Он сидит напротив Джемина, который следит за приготовлением мяса, и они продолжают перекидываться взглядами. Джемин отдает самые лучшие куски Джено, а затем, пока Джемин не смотрит, Джено кладет некоторые обратно на его тарелку. Но все же Джемин ловит его за этим, и они деруться металлическими палочками для еды, хихикая как двенадцатилетки.

Джено сознательно приходится напоминать себя, что они просто друзья. Это все, кем они будут. Все, кем они _могут_ быть. Потому что через несколько дней Джено вернется домой, а Джемин не поедет с ним.

\- О чем думаешь? – спрашивает Джемин.

На секунду Джено задумывается, что будет, если он скажет правду. _Я думаю, что я никогда не проведу достаточно времени с тобой._

\- Об абсолютной невероятной вкусности этой еды, - взамен говорит Джено. Технически, это не вранье.

\- Вкусная, да? – ворчит Джемин, переворачивая кусок мяса. – Хотелось бы мне, чтобы в Лондоне было больше хороших мест с корейской едой.

\- Лондон? – Джено поднимает взгляд.

\- Я не говорил? Там живет моя семья.

 _Там живет моя семья._ Не _я оттуда_ или _там мой родной дом._

\- Это… далековато.

Джемин встречается с ним взглядом и Джено думает, он понимает все, что тот не говорит.

\- Ну, да. Пока не планирую туда вернуться, - отвечает Джемин.

\- Тогда куда ты направляешься?

\- Китай, вероятно.

\- О.

Они долго едят в тишине. Джено задумывается, хочет ли Джемин, чтобы он поехал с ним, а затем спрашивает сам себя, хочет ли _он_ этого.

Сумасшедшая идея поехать заграницу не подготовившись, исключив тот факт, что она не настолько сумасшедшая, ведь Джемин будет там. У Джемина есть опыт, рассудительная уверенность, которая всегда заставляет Джено чувствовать себя в безопасности, и он понимает Джено так, как никто другой до этого.

Кажется невозможным, что через несколько дней они должны будут сказать друг другу «пока» и вернуться к своим привычным жизням. Будет ли Джено жалеть, вернувшись домой? Будет ли он жалеть _не_ вернувшись? Будут ли они поддерживать контакт или медленно забудут друг о друге, пока Джемин станет просто приятным воспоминанием и несбыточной мечтой? Ничем, но если?

Прощание неизбежно, Джено знает. Это вопрос скорее «когда», а не «если».

\- Ли Джено.

Он поднимает голову и находит Джемина. Парень смотрит на него с заинтересованной ноткой в глазах.

\- Что?

\- Я спросил надо ли нам заказать еще риса.

\- Если я съем еще, то упаду в кому от еды.

Джемин смеется, открывая вид на жемчужные зубы, а сердце Джено скручивается в груди.

Тяжело прощаться с тем, чей простой смех ощущается, как солнечный свет.

Следующие несколько дней в Сеуле - всплекс цветов.

Они посещают Бунчок Канон, чтобы посмотреть традиционные корейские дома и насладиться картинкой. Джено покупает рисовые пирожки, заполненные пастой из красных бобов, которые настолько липкие, что он не уверен, что может когда-то избавиться от этого теста. Когда он говорит Джемину об этом, тот ухмыляется и предлагает отсосать это с его пальцев, и Джено настолько смущен, что не может сказать ничего минут пять.

Столько мест открывается перед ними, что Ли с трудом запоминает названия. Башня Lotte World и торговый центр настолько большие, что Джено тут же устает. 4D кинотеатр, там они смотрят мультфильм. Улицы Инсадона яркие, там Джено покупает сувениры для семьи. Палац, музей, дорога К-звезд, Хондэ с будущими айдолами, зарабатывающими на улице.

Каждый день наполняется снимками стольких воспоминаний, некоторые из них материальные, а другие нет. Полоска распечатанных фотографий из фотобудки, где забавные фильтры закрывают их лица. Последние цветения сакуры опадают как пастельно-розовый снег, плывя по поверхности озера вокруг Lotte World. Кухни из разных уголков мира и всегда, всегда разные версии яркой улыбки Джемина.

Джено устает до смерти каждую ночь, уставший до изнеможения из-за каждого нового опыта, но ему, кажется, нравится это именно таким образом. Он так рад стольким фотографиям, историям, которые он потом покажет и расскажет семье, когда вернется. Одну историю о том, как они сели не на тот автобус, когда были слишком уставшими, чтобы заметить, и в итоге оказались на другом конце города. День, когда Джемин показал Джено свой привычный заказ в Starbucks, и Джено искренне подумал, что его пытаются отравить, а Джемин реально обиделся. Тот раз, когда небольшая группа туристов спросила у них совет по поводу ресторана, и в итоге они ужинали вместе.

На седьмой день они сидели в маленьком кафе, Джемин пил второй Американо Смерти, когда Джено нашел себя допивающим свой латте. Время шло быстро. Он не был уверен, как так скоро они тут оказались, но они выселились из хостела за несколько часов до поезда Джено домой.

Джено думает о доме. О паспорте в сумке, о всех возможностях, которые он пропустит, не использовав его. Он думает о Джемине, ступающем в самолет, которые увезет его далеко, подальше от зоны досягаемости. Кажется невозможным… мысль, что возможно сегодня последний день, когда Джено его видит.

Этого парня.

Джемин выглядит так, словно держит будущее Джено в ладонях своих рук. Маленькая вселенная возможностей. Коллекция «а что если». Джено не хочет останавливаться мечтать пока что, но он не знает, что спросить.

Джемин слеплен из того же теста, как и он, видимо.

\- Есть дешевый перелет в Гонконг сегодня, - говорит он Джено, с осторожным мерцанием надежды в глазах. – Ты в деле или нет?

Гонконг. Китай. Это _не так уж_ и далеко, да? По крайней мере потом он сможет сказать, что побывал за границей. И он сможет остаться с Джемином чуть-чуть подольше. Он не останется надолго в любом случае, может на еще одну неделю.

\- В деле, - отвечает Джено, и Джемин улыбается.

Все происходит так быстро. Перелет забронирован, затем они начинают охоту за доступным жильем, которое можно быстро забронировать, и при этом оно будет в черте города. У Джено кружится голова от восторга и предвкушения, наклонившись над телефоном в поисках хостела, пусть он и не знает, что ищет.

\- Вопрос, - говорит Джемин, поглядывая на него от собственного поискового запроса. – Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы спать в одной кровати? Гонконг довольно дорогой, но я нашел хороший AirBnB в центре, думал, мы могли разделить кровать.

\- Эм, - Джено почти не думает об этом, - все хорошо. Мы можем забронировать.

Это Джемин. С ним все всегда будет хорошо.

Джено никогда не летал. Никогда не был в аэропорту. Инчхон большой и красивее, чем он ожидал, но суетливый, и Джено боится, что его разделят с Джемином на проверке. Но Джемин уже ждет его на другой стороне, и все так хорошо проходит, а затем они внезапно в самолете.

Джено не боится высоты, насколько он знает. Но есть разница между тем, чтобы подняться на крышу дома или стоять в башне, и между тем, чтобы быть в тысяче метров над землей в большой металлической коробке, летящей через безграничное небо.

\- Как ты?

Джено поворачивает взгляд от окна к Джемину. Они оба слишком высокие для мест в эконом-классе, ноги сгибаются в небольшом пространстве, и Джено рад, что они будут лететь всего несколько часов. Он проверяет свой ремень раз десять, как будто он сможет его защитить в случае проблем, но все равно проверяет, на всякий случай.

\- Ага.

Джемин кладет руку на подлокотник ладонью вверх, как только мотор начинает реветь, вжимая Джено в сидение.

\- Можешь держать, если тебе нужно.

Самолет набирает скорость, набирает, набирает…

Джено проталкивает ладонь в руку Джемина, как только самолет отталкивается от земли.

**Author's Note:**

> на связи карина которая не может проверять эту работу без слез вот настолько мне плохорошо. и еще раз, кто не в курсе, это библия номинов, если вы ее не читали, то пропустили целую жизнь.
> 
> количество соавторов обновляется, каждую главу переводят разные люди.


End file.
